Sora's Trials
by bluesonicfusion
Summary: Sora's life has changed. What will he do to change it back?
1. Sora's Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts. These are merely my thoughts, not my characters.

Sora's Date

"Sora! Sora! Are you awake Sora?" I heard my mom yell from down the hall.

I yelled back, "Yeah I'm awake, and before you ask, I am getting ready!" I heard her laugh all the way to the kitchen.

She was a nice mom, but I still wish she wasn't such a nag. I stood up and scratched my side, and then took my boxers off. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my naked self, man did I look good. I winked at myself and then walked into the shower, grabbing a towel along the way. My mother still laid out my clothes for me for some reason, but I didn't mind, it was less for me to do.

I slipped myself into the bathroom and then walked over to the shower and turned it on. The water started out cold when I first stepped in, I shivered, but it eventually became warm and I stopped shivering. I washed and lathered myself, then stepped out of the shower and then I proceeded to slip on the wet floor. I stood up rubbed my ass making sure nothing was broken, when, unfortunately, my mom came in the bathroom. She quickly closed the door.

"Don't you know how to knock Mom?" I asked.

She laughed again, and then walked back down the hall and continued cooking breakfast, fried eggs and hash browns, just like always. I didn't care because I liked both.

I put my clothes on and then walked into the kitchen, and sat down to suddenly. I stood back up, and yelled slightly. My mom shook her head and then continued cooking. I sat back down and drank the milk in front of me. She put a plate of food on the table and I started to eat it.

Mom sat down across from me, and she asked me the question I was dreading for her to ask. "The dance at your school is coming up Sora, who are you going to take?"

I put my fork down and said as calmly as I could, "I haven't asked anyone yet Mom, but I will ok?"

She looked at me then at the clock, and then grabbed my book bag and handed it to me, "You better hurry Sora or you'll be late."

I looked at her with a smile, grabbed my backpack, kissed her on the cheek, and then went on my way. I walked to Destiny High School, which was a short walk away, since it was so close, I knew I wasn't going to be late. I was never late. I walked through the front door, with twenty minutes to spare, so I went to find the girl of my dreams. She had the perfect short red hair, and was only slightly shorter than me in height. She reminded me of my mother; maybe that's why I liked her.

"Kairi, can I talk to you?"

She smiled and then shooed the girls around her then turned back around to me. "Are you going to ask me to the dance Sora?" She said with a giggle.

I blushed slightly then nodded. "Yeah, I've always wanted to go on a date with you, and I figured this would be my chance."

She smirked and then said, "Of course I'll go with you!" She hugged me and then felt tight in my pants. She kissed me on the cheek, and then went on with her three friends.

I had a smile on my face the entire day. I don't even remember what happened that day, but I know I felt good; I even had my love of my life kiss me on the mouth after school. I felt high the entire day, at least what I think being high would feel like. It was two days until Friday, two days until the dance.

On Thursday I did the same as I did on all the other days, except with a smile. I told my mom whom I was taking, and she looked at me with love in her eyes, and tears in her eyes. I hugged her and kissed her, and then left.

As I was leaving I heard her say, "They grow up so fast!"

I laughed in my head, and then skipped all the way to school. Kairi was waiting for me at the front gate. We held hands all the way through the halls, making out with every chance we got. Life was great, and it was only one day until the dance. We sat together at lunch, and she even came over to my home after school. She loved my mom. We ate dinner together, and then walked to her house. Her parents were stricter than my mother, but they were still nice. Every time we were alone, we made out, my life couldn't be happier. Tomorrow was the dance, and I was ready for it.

That Friday was so nerve racking that I chewed away all of my finger and toenails. Kairi was just as nervous as me. We really are alike.

"Kairi, are you ok, you're shaking pretty bad?" I said with sincerity.

She looked at me with her beautiful sparkling eyes and said, "I'm just nervous, aren't you?"

I nodded and then snuggled up to her. She felt so warm to the touch. I couldn't wait to dance with my true love that night. During lunch we sat together again, and it was about that time I realized I didn't have anything to wear. I became even more nervous during my other periods, especially eighth period because I had it with Kairi. She held my hand throughout the entire period, making me sweat profusely. I couldn't wait until 3:30, and then the bell rang. I kissed Kairi, and then told her I would meet her at her house at 6:00 that evening. She nodded and I went on my way. I ran home and started looking for anything classy to wear. My mom came in the room and kneeled next to me.

"Mom, I can't find anything to wear!" I said with panic in my voice.

She smiled and then led me up to her room. "Sora, I have some clothes for you, they are very special clothes. They were your father's."

She held up a pair of yellow pair of shoes, a red pair of shorts, a red shirt with blue and white sleeves, some white gloves, and finally a necklace with a medallion of a crown on it.

"Mom, are you sure you want me to wear these clothes?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes son, your father would want you to." I hugged her and then put the clothes on.

They were a perfect fit. I went down stairs and looked at the clock, it was 5:45! I was going to be late. I ran by my mom giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and then raced to my girlfriend's house.

I ran past Riku's house and then Titus's house, whose dog tried to chase me. Until I arrived at Kairi's house right on time, and man was she gorgeous. She had a baby blue sleeveless dress, with pearls on her ears, neck, and her left wrist. She was b-e-a-utiful. I went inside to talk to her father. He was a tall burly man who probably could have snapped my neck in half, but he was kind at heart.

"Sora," he said as he laid a gun on the table, "I want my daughter returned in the same way she left here tonight. Do you understand?" I nodded and then he smiled and led me back to Kairi who was waiting at the door.

I took her hand and then opened the door for her. We started the short walk down the steps and then to the school, and periodically I looked over my shoulder. I sure was glad Kairi's house was even closer to the school than my house. We kissed every chance I got, and then we reached the school gymnasium. I opened the door for my girlfriend, and we stepped in.

The dance had already been going on for a little while, but Kairi didn't seem to mine. She pulled me onto the dance floor and then we started to dance. She was a much better dancer than me. But we were having a good time. Riku arrived with his boyfriend Titus and danced next to us. We smiled as they danced better than the both of us. This night was going to be magical.

The music slowed down and Kairi and I danced closer together. Riku and Titus walked into the bathroom; I could only imagine what they were going to do. I looked down at Kairi. She smiled at me and then held me closer to her. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I closed my eyes and then moved in for the kiss. We held nothing back. I searched her entire mouth with my tongue for what seemed like an eternity, but then we released out lips.

"That was great Sora." She said while looking into my eyes. "Let's do it again real soon."

I stared into her beautiful eyes and then embraced her again. I never wanted that night to end.


	2. Sora's First Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I sure wish I did!

Sora's First Trial

Kairi and I danced the night away just like a married couple. We tried to win every contest that they had at the dance. We didn't win any, but we tried and that's what matters. They crowned a king and queen at the dance. They were two people I didn't know, but we didn't care. I was spending my night with Kairi and that was all that mattered. Kairi looked upset but I held her in my arms and kissed her perfectly red lips. She smiled as the band started playing again. We danced the night away underneath the starry sky.

"Sora, I love you." Kairi said with force as she pulled us even closer together.

I smirked and looked into Kairi's eyes and said to her, "I love you too Kairi. You are one hot girl, you know that?"

"Sora, don't make me blush." She said with a slight red tint.

We waltzed again and again and then decided to walk back to Kairi's house, a couple late. We didn't see Riku or his lover the rest of the night, but I'm sure they were busy doing something. Kairi's father was not going to be a happy man that night; I had a feeling. We walked in and saw her father pacing the floor with an angry face.

"Why were you late?" He screamed.

Kairi looked at her father with "tears" in her eyes and ran up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Daddy, please don't get mad at Sora it wasn't his fault. I just wanted to dance more. You know how much I like to dance."

I blushed slightly and scratched my arm, then smiled. Kairi's father became less angry with his daughter and me, and beckoned me into the house. We sat down next to each other on the couch in the living room, with Kairi's father sitting across from us in a leather armchair.

"Sora, why were you late tonight?" Kairi tried to butt in but Kairi's father stopped her. "I only want you to answer Sora, not you Kairi."

I looked down to the ground, trying not to keep eye contact with him. I eventually looked up, because I realized I had done nothing wrong.

"Sir, we didn't do anything wrong, we just didn't realize that the dance was running over. We should have called." I said all of this with the most sincere face I could.

Mr. "Strict" looked at the both of us, and then scratched his large square chin. "All right guys, I believe you. Just next time ya'll go out, please make sure to be on time."

After this whole conversation, he looked at his watch. "Oh, I'm going to be late. Sora can I trust you with getting yourself home?" I looked at him with a smile and said, "Of course!"

He smiled, stood up, and kissed his daughter on the forehead, making her blush, and then ran outside to his car. He was a very unorganized man; he really should get himself organized. I never wanted to be like that. I hope he stays at work for a long time. I think Kairi was thinking the same thing.

We waited until he had left before we started making out again. I always thought there was someone hotter than Kairi out there, but she had to be the most gorgeous girl in the land; I was sure of it. I looked up at her eyes, and then she asked me a hard question.

"Sora, can we take the next step?"

I stopped for a moment and looked at Kairi. She was a beautiful girl who I would love to marry. My next question would have a regrettable answer I just knew it.

"What do you mean Kairi?" I said to her in a shaky voice.

She said with a mysterious voice, "I want to make love to you. I want us to be one person. We are the perfect couple."

I pushed off of her, and then started to walk to the door. I was utterly confused, I wasn't ready for this heavy of a relationship, but she was. Yes we were a great couple, but not this great. I was devastated; I needed some fresh air.

I power walked past her, but I stopped and said without looking at her, "I'll see you Monday Kairi." I then walked out the door and up the street.

I kept walking until I was about a hundred feet away, when I heard, "Sora wait!"

I turned around to see Kairi running towards me. She jumped towards me and I caught her in my arms, kissing her lovingly. I can't remember another time were I was happier. I never wanted this to end.

"Lets go back to my place Sora." I smirked at the not-so-shy girl and then carried her to her home.

I carried her into her room, and laid her down and said to her, "Kairi, I love you. I don't know how many times I've said that, but I can't say it enough. I love you!"

She looked at me with tears and said, "I love you too."

"Kairi what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Kairi looked at me with a content face.

"I'm a virgin, and I wanted this moment to be special, and I think you are just the right person to make it special. Make sure you are ready because I am."

"I'm ready Kairi, I think." I said with a questioning voice.

I smiled at the gorgeous girl next to me and said, "I'm a virgin too, and I am ready." I thought for a moment and then said, "Maybe I'm not."

Kairi didn't say anything for a while, but simply snuggled closer to me. Making my pants a little tight. I was a little uncomfortable but she looked happy so I just thought about something else. I thought about how beautiful our children would be. Since I was gorgeous and she was hot, they were bound to be a new type of gorgeous.

After a period at time she turned to me, "Sora I think I'm ready. I want us to go the next step. We should be happy and this will make us both happy, right?"

"Of course Kairi, but I'm now I'm sure."

I stared at the beautiful girl lying in front of me. She had a beautiful smile on her face. "Kairi, whoever you marry will be a happy man."

Kairi pecked me on the mouth and whispered in my ear, "Silly, I want to marry you. You are Mr. Perfect. Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do, it's just that I was thinking about our future together. I want us to last forever." I said with glee.

I smiled at her and then planted a kiss on her hot lips. I started to tug off my shirt when I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I quickly got off of Kairi and put my shirt back down. Kairi's father walked through the door. He walked into Kairi's bedroom and looked at us sitting on the bed together.

"Damn it." I whispered with irritation.

"Sora don't cuss, my father might here you, and I don't like it anyway!" Kairi whispered back.

Kairi's father smiled and then said, "Kairi did you see where I put my wallet. I can't seem to find it."

Kairi stood up and led my future father-in-law to the den. He really was a disorganized person. Kairi came back into her room and looked at me with her sweet eyes. I never wanted to leave, but I thought the moment was ruined. I kissed Kairi one last time as her father drove away once again. I strolled out of her room with her in toe, and then kissed her one last time as I left. She opened the door for me and then I walked all the way home, in the dark, whistling a tune.

I finally got home several hours late, and I walked upstairs to see my mom worriedly waiting for me at the foot of my bed. I was ready for a tongue-lashing, but it never came. She looked at my messed up hair and smiled. She laughed at me and then stood up. She passed by me and ran her fingers through my hair. I smiled back at her.

"Just go to bed Sora." She said with a laugh. "I'll ask about it tomorrow."

I kissed her on the cheek, and thanked her for not getting mad. I walked over to my bed and fell onto it. I slept for a long time, but I had a wonderful dream about Kairi and me. We had a nice small family with two kids, but then the dream altered. I was torn away from Kairi, and I was suddenly standing next to Riku. I didn't understand the dream until it was too late.


	3. Lovers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do in my dreams!

Lovers?

The next day I awoke with my mother already in my room. I sat up on my bed and scratched my head and then stretched. I looked at my mom who still hadn't realized I was awake; she was the best mom I could have. I stood up silently, and then crouched down to sneak up on my mother. Unfortunately I yawned as I got directly behind her.

"Hi Sora!" She said with a fright.

"Hey Mom. What are you looking at?" I said as I looked over her shoulders.

"I'm just looking at this photograph of Riku, your father, and you. What ever happened to Riku?" She asked with question in her voice.

"I just stopped hanging out with Riku once he came out of the closet." I said.

My mother gave me an angry face, and then said, "Sora I will not tolerate…"

"No Mom," I interrupted, "It's not like that; he just has boyfriends now after that so I can't really hang out with him. That's all."

"Oh, ok honey I understand, oh by the way Kairi came by earlier."

"What did she want? Did she come in?"

"She just came to see if you made it home all right, and yes she did come in, along with her father." She said.

"You met her dad? Did you like him?" I questioned.

"Of course, he is strict but kind. I liked him a lot. I can see where Kairi gets her heart." She said with a smile.

I smiled at my mother. She was the best person in the world. I wished we still had my dad. I really missed him and his strong will. He always took me sailing, and fishing. My mom always tried to do what we did, but she was always messing up somehow. Either the fish was too big or the wind was too strong. We were a perfect family, but it will never happen again.

"Sora what are you thinking about?" Asked Mother.

"I was just thinking about Dad, and how much fun we had. I miss those good old days. Maybe I should rekindle some old flames." I said while opening my closet door.

"Are you going to Riku's house? If you are make sure you eat breakfast first." She said with love.

I smirked and then giggled, "You don't miss a beat Mom. I'll be back before dinnertime. Is that all right?"

"That's fine; tell him I said hi, oh and say hi to his mom for me." She said as I retied my shoes that I slept in.

I raced downstairs and opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, milk, and butter. I raced over to the breadbox and grabbed some bread and then threw into the toaster. The toast popped out and I buttered the toast and then poured a glass of orange juice and milk. I ate a piece of toast in one gulp followed by the entire glass of OJ. Then I ate the other piece and drank the milk. My mom came down the steps at about that time, so I kissed her on the cheek and then ran to the door and then outside. It was a nice sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; it was beautiful.

I walked to Riku's large, plain, white, house. That house definitely didn't fit Riku's personality. Riku was a very wild boy who would probably smoke pot before he would drink a coke. He was a very fit guy, who could get any guy or girl that he wanted, all though he probably just wanted the guys. Maybe all of that is why I stopped hanging out with him. It really didn't matter though because I'm here now.

I walked up to the door and knocked slowly but loudly. I waited a few moments, but no one came to the door. I looked over into the driveway. Riku and his parent's cars were in the driveway. I thought for a moment and then knocked again, louder than before; still no answer. I took a step forward and then knocked on the door one more time. This time the door opened. But no one was at the door instead I was greeted with silence.

I became scared as I walked past every empty room. I walked into Riku's parent's rooms and looked around. The room was quiet, eerily quiet. The whole house was like this, and with every moment like this I became sicker and sicker. Then I heard a noise. It was quiet at first, but once I started walking towards it the sound became exponentially louder. I was at the door of Riku's room and inside I could hear moaning; at first I thought Riku and his boyfriend were in there, but no I could hear pain in this person's voice.

I pushed open the door and then readied myself. Inside were Riku, his mother and father, Tidus, and a man with a gun. I stepped back but I was too late. The gunman pointed the gun away from Riku and was now pointing it at me. He had no fear in his eyes or his grip; he was ready to kill.

"I see a friend of yours has come to your rescue Riku." Said the gunman. "Get down on the ground next to Riku, now!"

I listened to the man without question. Even if I could get the gun away from him, he could probably break me in half. I was scared as I put my hands behind my head and then kneeled next to Riku. I looked over at the other people in the room. They were all dead and lifeless. They were all staring blankly in the direction of the gunman. I looked at Riku who was crying causing me to start crying. Crying was contagious, and the gunman loved it.

"Ha ha ha, are you scared of death boys?" He asked. We didn't answer him. "Answer me or I will blow your damn heads off, do you understand me?" He screamed.

We nodded our heads but never said anything. He smiled and then lowered his gun slightly. Riku started crying harder and I wanted to help him, but there was nothing I could do. I was just as defenseless as the dead people lying three feet away from me. The gunman raised his gun again and pointed it in between Riku and me. Riku started to whimper like a young child would do, and then I did the same.

"Which of you wants to die first? How about you Riku, or would you prefer your friend to die first?" He asked with a smile as he stepped forward three steps.

Riku looked at the murderer and then smirked, "No one else will die today!" Then he dropped back and then swung his leg hitting the murderers right leg causing him to fall to the floor.

The gun when skating out of the room and the gunman went right after it. Riku and I jumped on top of the killer trying to stop him from grabbing the gun. I grabbed his arms as Riku placed a crushing blow with his knee onto the killer's neck. The killer tried to struggle out of our holds, but he didn't last to long. Riku had crushed his entire neck, so the killer stopped breathing. After five minutes both Riku and I moved of the man. He did not move he was indeed dead.

"Riku, why was this man here?" I asked in between my nervous breaths. Riku didn't answer at that moment but later.

"He was here for my father's money. My father did have lots of money just not here." He whimpered.

"I'm sorry Riku I just wished I had gotten here sooner." I said as I edged closer to Riku.

I hugged Riku and he embraced me. He started crying on my shoulder and I tried to comfort him, but I knew I really couldn't. I wanted to be strong for him and me but I couldn't. Riku and I had not yet called the police, so I decided to do so. I released Riku who was reluctant to release me and then picked up the phone and called the police. They were their relatively quick.

I went with Riku my mom to the hospital with Riku just to make sure he had no injuries and for psychiatric help. I stayed with Riku for the whole week with periodic visits from Kairi and Tidus's families. They all stayed with him as long as they could but he wouldn't speak to anyone but me the entire time at the hospital. On the day that we left Riku finally talked to the other visitors. He didn't talk much but he did talk.

Riku could not go back to his house, so he went to our house instead. Tidus's family offered to take Riku in but he kindly refused. Kairi and her father said they would both do anything to help us. We thanked them all and then went home.

Riku and I walked into my room with his three bags, which we placed near the bed. Riku looked around and smile. He then fell onto the bed in a deep sleep. I smiled at Riku and then pulled the spare bed out of the closet, and then lied down on the bed, but this time with no shoes on. My mother came in to check on us. I told her we were fine so she left the room. I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

I awoke the next morning with someone standing next to me. It was the silver haired Riku.

"Good morning Riku. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah Riku, I want to ask you a question." He said with a hand behind his head.

"Ask away!" I said as I sat up in bed. Riku sat down next to me and then sighed.

"Are you and Kairi in a serious relationship?"

"Yes, why do you… oh I'm sorry Riku." I said as I realized that Tidus, his boyfriend, was the only gay guy at school.

"I do love you Riku, but like a brother not a lover. I'm sorry." I said with tears welling up in my eyes, and tears already coming down Riku's face.

"I'll never find anyone else will I Sora?" He asked.

I thought for a moment before I answered, "Of course Riku. There's a person for everyone in the world." I said with a smile.

Riku smiled with a halfhearted smile and then asked me another question, "Sora, will you kiss me?"

I stared at Riku a moment. I tried to talk but nothing came out. But Riku needed an answer so I tried harder.

"Riku I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that." I said with Riku staring at me.

"Please Sora it would mean the world to me." He said in a quiet voice.

"All right Riku, just once." I said and before I could get ready Riku was right in front of me.

"I love you Sora." Riku said as he kissed my dry lips.

It was the perfect kiss.


	4. Sora and the Closet

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix own it.

Sora and the Closet

This kiss was pure and it felt so right. But then the thoughts of Kairi and me ran through my mind. How we were going to get married and how well our first dance went. The thought of not being with Kairi and instead being with Riku made me break off our connection.

"Riku I'm sorry. I can't do this I have a girlfriend, and she loves me, and I her." I said as Riku looked at me flabbergasted.

"It's my fault Sora, I shouldn't have pushed it on you. Do you forgive me?" He said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Of course I forgive you. Now stop crying. Everything will be okay, I promise." I said as I wiped the tear from his cheek.

I watched as Riku looked into my eyes and then turned away. He had beautiful light blue eyes. But I couldn't think about that. I had to think about how I could make Riku feel at home. Then I realized something.

"Hey Riku," I asked as Riku unzipped one of his bags, "Do you want to eat some breakfast before we go out?" He stopped looking for his clothes.

"Are you asking me out on a date Sora?" Riku said as he ran his left hand through his silver hair.

"Yes, but only as a friend. I'm sorry but I'm not gay." I said in kindness.

He laughed, "We'll see." He said as he pulled some clothes out of his bag.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Just what I said, we'll see." He said as he started to walk out of the room. "Is the bathroom still in the same place?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" I yelled as he walked into the bathroom. Riku opened the bathroom door.

"Do you want to join me Sora?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Maybe later." I said jokingly.

Riku smiled and then closed the door. Riku really is a good guy. I now see why Kairi had a crush on him throughout middle school. I also see why he and Tidus was such a great couple. They were the same person but with a different name. I hope Riku finds another man for himself.

My mother came into my room carrying a basket of clothes as I was opening my closet door. She heard the shower start so she started talking.

"Did Riku do all right last night?" She asked while putting some of my clothes on top my dresser.

"Yeah he did fine, but he is really lonely. He doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, and really needs one." I said with sadness.

"Tidus probably was the only gay boy at the school. Has he asked you to go out with him? I'm not saying your gay but did he?" She asked as she put some boxers in my dresser.

"Actually…" But I couldn't finish. How was I supposed to tell my mom that he kissed me and I kind of enjoyed it?

The shower stopped going. Mom put my shirts in the closet and then smiled at me, then left the room. She was a beautiful woman. She had the perfect brown hair and green eyes. I like to know why Dad left. Riku stepped out of the shower as I was thinking this and then walked downstairs. I heard him and my mom talking and laughing.

I decided to take a shower next, only because I could smell myself, and I reeked. I grabbed a shirt, a pair of pants, some boxers, and then I started walking towards the bathroom. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something glisten in the sun. I placed my clothes in the bathroom and then back to my room. On my dresser was my father's medallion. It had to be an omen. I grabbed it and then walked back to the bathroom and turned the shower on. The water was calming and relieving.

I was in the shower a few minutes when I heard the door open. I thought it was my mother coming in for a towel or something so I didn't think about it. Then someone opened the shower curtain. Riku was standing there as naked as could be. I panicked and backed up in the shower. I slipped out of the shower and into the floor. Riku turned off the shower and then walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he helped me up.

"It's ok, I'm not used to people wanting to take a shower with me." I said as I grabbed a towel and dried off.

"I won't do it again Sora, can you forgive me?" He said with a sad face.

"It's ok Riku, just don't do it again." I said as I put the necklace around my neck.

I walked out of the bathroom and Riku soon followed me. He walked into my room and sat on my bed. He started crying. I looked over to him and I couldn't resist him. I can stand it when someone was crying. I sat next to him on the bed and put an arm around him. He stopped crying on his hands and then started crying on my shoulder. I held him closer and tried to calm him down. Then Kairi came waltzing into my room.

"I'm sorry would you like me to leave you guys alone?" She asked as she turned around.

I looked at Riku who shook his head and then spoke, "No come in Kairi."

She walked in and sat on the spare be that was next to my bed. She looked gorgeous like always did. Kairi had on a red skirt and a white shirt with a red rose on it. I would like to be near her but I had to make sure Riku was all right.

"Riku are you okay now? Can you stand up?" I asked as Riku wiped the tears from his face.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm going to go eat some breakfast." He said as he walked out of the room.

"How are you Kairi?" I asked as I patted the place next to me.

"I'm fine Sora, how are you doing?" She asked as she grabbed my hands and then put them up to her face.

"I'd be better if Riku was better." I said bluntly.

"I can make you feel better Sora." She said as she moved closer to me.

I moved with Kairi and then kissed her. She had perfect red lips, but only because she was wearing lipstick. Kairi moved her hands down to the bottom of my shirt and then started taking it off. She threw over to the spare bed and the started kissing my entire upper body. I had never felt better. Then Riku came back in.

"I'm sorry, I'll pretend I never came back here." He said as he covered his eyes.

I stood up and grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I then kissed Kairi again who was straightening her hair. Then I grabbed her hand and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. Riku came back and started to eat his breakfast with a smile on his face. Mom put another plate on the table for Kairi and she let go of my hand and started eating.

I watched, as she seemed to inhale the scrambled eggs she had on her plate while I still had my first bite on my fork. Riku looked over as she was moving onto the toast as she engulfed it. Riku dropped his fork and then Kairi stopped. She blushed and then laughed nervously.

"I really like your mom's cooking Sora. Stop looking at me like that!" She said as my jaw dropped. She had finished everything on her plate.

"I'm glad you're not anorexic Kairi." Riku said with a laugh.

Mom slapped Riku on the back of the head. I laughed at his expense, so Kairi slapped me in the back of my head. We both rubbed our heads and then finished our breakfast in silence. It was a delicious meal. I cleaned off my plate and then went back upstairs to put on some socks and shoes.

Kairi walked upstairs with me. Riku soon followed us. I smiled at Kairi as she burped. She gave me a death stare so I stopped. She was still the most beautiful woman on the planet. Kairi kissed me one last time and then started walking way.

"Where are you going Kairi?" I asked.

"I have to go back home, I have a job to go to." She said with an emphasis on every other word.

I smiled and then continued putting my shoes on. Riku grabbed his hoes and then put them on. He stood up and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead as I finished tying my left shoe. I looked up at the smiling Riku,

"I wish you wouldn't do that Riku. I really don't like it." I said as I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to make you mad." He said as he walked next to me. I smiled at him and then we walked into the kitchen.

Mom was still sitting there eating. She looked lonely sitting there. So I tapped on Riku's shoulder and pointed to the chair next to my mother. He sat down to her left and I to her right. Mom looked up at us and smiled. We both hugged my mom and then she laughed.

"Thanks guys I needed that." She said as she stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Hey Mom, can Riku and I go out for a walk for a little while?" I asked with a cute face.

"You know I can't resist that face Sora, go ahead just be back before dinner time."

I hugged my mother and then Riku and I walked out the door together. We both looked up at the sky. It had just enough cloud cover to keep the sun at bay. Riku walked forward towards the ocean. He stripped his shoes and socks off and then walked into the ocean. I shortly joined him.

We stood in the water and then started to walk the ocean line. We must have walked for miles because I was tired. Riku yawned and then turned towards me. He had beautiful eyes, and a loving but curious personality. I could see why everyone loved him. Riku walked closer to me and then put his arms around my waist. He pushed us together and I didn't really mind.

We kissed as a wave hit our bodies. Riku' tongue felt so right. But it also felt wrong. Once I thought about that I remembered Kairi and her father. How would they feel? My mother would be fine with this, but I'm not. I broke off the kiss. Riku was flabbergasted and tried to move in for more.

"Riku this isn't right. I have a girlfriend. She wouldn't approve of this." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"But she's not here now is she Sora?" He said as he grabbed my waste again but this time with more force.

"Riku let go of me. Now!" I said as I pushed him a few feet back.

Riku started to cry again. I hated it when he cried. I walked over to him and caressed his head as he placed it on my shoulder. He started crying harder and harder. I started to hold him tight. This made him calm down. He looked up at me and looked at him. His beautiful eyes were watching mine. I couldn't resist him. I kissed the silver haired boy again, and then he stopped crying.

"I do love you Riku."


	5. Sora's Second Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I sure wish I did though.

A Rock and a Hard Place

Riku and I were embracing each other on a beautiful beach. My life couldn't be better right now. I wanted Riku and I to stay together forever. Kairi had never made me feel like I felt that day. I was thinking of my future with Riku when I heard someone behind us.

"A-hem." Said Kairi as she threw our shoes towards us. "I found your shoes down the beach, so I figured I would follow the foot prints. Now I wish I hadn't."

Kairi ran away with tears running down her cheeks. I moved away from Riku, grabbed my shoes and then ran after Kairi. I left Riku standing on the beach with his hands still in the air as if he was holding me. I felt bad for him, but not as bad as I felt for Kairi.

I ran after her, but she was already thirty or so yards ahead of me. I eventually made it to her house. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Kairi came to the door and saw me, so she closed the door. I knocked again hoping Kairi would keep the door open this time. She came to the door and opened and beckoned me in.

I sat down on her couch and she sat in an armchair that was adjacent to the couch. She had a look of confusion and sadness on her face. I wanted to tell her how I felt but no words came out. So Kairi broke the silence.

"Can you explain why you and Riku were kissing on the beach?" She asked without looking up at me.

I knew I couldn't give her satisfactory explanation. How could I when I didn't know what had just happened? I thought for a moment and then said what came to mind.

"Kairi, I don't know what you want to hear, but what happened is confusing to me. So I know I can't explain it to you. I'm sorry." I said as Kairi finally looked up at me.

"Sora, do you love me? That's what I want to hear." She said with tears streaming down her face.

I spoke before I thought. "I love you and Riku. I'm having a really hard time deciding. I don't have an answer. I'm sorry. I'll leave."

I stood up and walked to the door expecting Kairi to stop me, but she didn't. I opened the door and walked down the four steps and back onto the beach. I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right then. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with me. The person behind me tapped on my shoulder. I realized I couldn't isolate myself from the world so I turned around. My mom was standing behind me with a sullen look.

"Hi Mom, how'd you know I was here?" I asked with a small smile.

"I went out for a walk, and I saw Kairi running towards her house so I figured you or Riku had something to do with it. I eventually just walked past you after all of that." She said as she stroked my head.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"I know what basically happened, who are you going to choose?" She asked with no emotion.

"I don't know who to choose Mom. I love them both, and my feelings towards Riku confuse me. I don't know what to do." I said as my mother fixed her hair behind her ears.

"I would choose the one you love, the one who cares for you the best. The one you can see yourself with for the rest of your life." She said this and then kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you when you get home." She then proceeded to walk away.

I stood at the beaches edge for quite some time thinking about everything. I thought about how sweet Kairi was to me, and I thought about how Riku was a great all around person who I could lean on. I had a hard decision to make and I couldn't make it. Not by myself anyway.

I walked away from the beach and went back home. I reached the front door but didn't open it. Riku was on his way out as I was coming in. We looked at each other and then Riku stepped back inside.

"I was just going out to look for you Sora," he said, "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Riku, but let's go to my room and talk. If that's ok with you Mom?" I said as I looked at my mother.

"I have no problem with it." She said as she sipped some more ice tea.

I smiled at my mother and then Riku and I walked back to my room. I closed the door and then sat down on my bed. Riku sat down next to me. I felt slightly awkward sitting next to Riku with what I was about to tell him. I just needed a way to tell him.

"Sora I know you have a hard choice to make, and I want you to choose carefully." He said as he rubbed my thigh.

I sighed and then removed his hand, "Riku I love you, but I don't believe you are the right person for me right now."

"Then you are going to stay with Kairi?" He said as tears started to come to his eyes.

"Don't cry Riku. I'm not going to go to her either. I just need to sort some stuff out. After I sort everything out I'll decide." I said as kissed Riku on the forehead. "Just give me a week or so, ok?" Riku just smiled at me.

I moved away from the bed and walked towards the door to open it, but once again someone opened it right as I did. This time however it was Kairi and my mother. I backed up towards my bed to let them in. I watched as Kairi and Mom sat on the spare bed and the chair at my desk.

"Sora we need to talk." Said Kairi simply. "I want you to choose."

"What?" I said surprised.

"That would be nice to hear right now Sora." Said Riku with a smile.

I looked at each person in my room. They all looked serious. I really had no way to get around this. My mom even looked like she wanted to know. I had to choose and my choice was a difficult one.

"If I have to make a choice then I will make one." I said as I smoothed my hair back. "Riku, you are a great guy who is beautiful, kind, and reliable, but I can't have a normal life with you." Riku grinned from ear to ear as I said this. "Kairi, you are a gorgeous girl who I can see me growing up with, but I don't feel as comfortable with you as Riku." I paused for a moment.

I walked way from the group for a moment to try to gather my thoughts. I sighed heavily and then turned back to the group. They all had great smiles on, but I knew they wanted my decision. I had to make a choice.

"All right, I've made my decision…"

Authors Note: Ha ha, whom do you think Sora will decide on dating? I'll never tell, well not until I add a new chapter!


	6. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Two great companies own it.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have had too many things to do, so to make up for it, I give you the best chapter to date. 

The Decision

"Riku, I want you. And I never want to lose you." I said as I looked deeply into Riku's lustful eyes.

Kairi started crying after my unexpected statement. My mother started patting Kairi and trying to get her happy again. Riku was smiling but he seemed to be miserable for Kairi. I didn't want either of them to be upset, but I really can't stand it when someone cries. I walked over to Kairi and put my arm around her. She stood up with sudden anger. She looked longing at me as she removed my arm, and then she stormed out of the room. I sat there, crying slightly, when my mother also left the room in a huff, leaving me with Riku sitting beside me.

"Sora, I am glad you chose me." Riku whispered as he slipped a hand down my pants, "I promise to stay with you." Riku said with a smirk.

I removed Riku's hand from my lower body, and then stood up in front of him. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He looked like an angel from heaven; I never wanted him to leave me. But something still didn't seem right. I loved Riku, but Kairi loved me. I didn't know what to do.

"Sora, what are you thinking about?" Riku asked with an arm around my shoulder.

"Riku… I love you, but I am confused. Can you help me?" I said with tears streaming down my face. "I want to know what to do!" I started crying more heavily than before.

"Sora, you have to make choices for yourself, and I think that you have chosen right." He said as he wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I love you, and I will never let you go, but you have to choose for yourself."

I looked into Riku's eyes as he kneeled in front of me. He seemed happy yet sad as he wiped tears from his own face. I tried to say something to Riku to make him feel better, but nothing came to mind. He really did love me, but I also loved Kairi. I had to tell Kairi how I felt. I love her but I want to be with Riku.

I walked out of my room and then walked to the bathroom. I felt dirty and I needed a shower. Even though I had already taken one today, I found myself stripping off my clothes and then stepping into the warm flow of water. Riku had given me some things to think about. Did I love Riku and Kairi equally? Am I even capable of making my own decision? Those thoughts kept racing through my head as I rinsed out my hair for the third time since I got in the shower. After I had rinsed off, I finally decided that I was clean enough to turn the shower off. I stepped onto the floor and Riku was sitting on the sink waiting for me. I stepped back from fright and then continued towards the sink.

"What are you doing Riku?" I asked him as I lightly pushed him; there was no reaction. All I heard was snoring. "Am I that boring in the shower Riku?"

I dried off and then changed clothes. I needed to talk to my mother to see what she thought. My gut told me that she wasn't going to be happy. I slowly walked into the kitchen where my mother was cooking in a violent way. I stepped another step closer to her as she cut the head off a beautiful blue fish, causing the head the flop to the floor. I took a step back and then spoke.

"Hey Mom. How are you?" I asked as I put my hands in my pocket.

She gave me a sullen look as she threw the fish into the sink. "Sora, you really hurt Kairi today. She probably hasn't started crying since she started. You need to apologize. Now!" Mother said with in the most serious tone I had ever heard her talk in.

"I want to apologize Mom, but what will I say?" I asked while my mother continued cleaning the fish.

"I don't know Sora! You will have to figure it out yourself." She yelled, "But you need to apologize now."

I nodded to my mother and then walked out the house and down the steps. I hoped that when I came back up those steps that I felt better about what I did to Kairi. I watched as the last of the seagulls of the day flew overhead in their normal peculiar fashion. They are beautiful creatures that don't have to worry about what we humans worry about. They lead a simple life. I strolled pass different people and tried to act all happy, but all I could think about was what I was going to say to Kairi. I looked up from the ground, and to my surprise, I saw Kairi a few feet ahead of me.

"Kairi, can we talk?" I asked as she stood in front of me. But I only got one response. She pulled back her hand and then slapped with all her might across my face.

"You are a bastard Sora. I love you, and you love me! How could you run off with that boy Riku?" She asked as she prepared her hand again.

"Kairi, please hear me out. Yes I do love you, but I think you and I will be happier with other people." I said without removing my sight from hers.

"How can you say that? Weren't you the one that said you wanted to marry me when we got older and have kids? I hate you Sora, and I never want to see you again." Kairi said as she turned away from me and then walked towards her house.

I stood there in shock like a stupid person for what felt like hours. A person I loved said she hated me. I kept looking around waiting for some sort of sign to tell me this was a dream, but no sign came; this was real. I slowly faded back to reality and looked around me. It had become pitch black on the island. I walked back in the general direction I came from, hoping to reach it soon. My eyes never left the sand. I didn't even realize it when Riku started walking beside.

"How did it go Sora?" Riku asked with true concern.

I looked up at Riku and smiled a fake smile. "It went just fine Riku. Really it did."

Riku shook his head and then wrapped his left arm around my waist. "I know when you are lying Sora, and I can see the hand mark on your cheek." He said as he gently touched my raw cheek.

"She took it worse than I thought she would. I tried to talk to her, but she wasn't in a talking mood." I said as Riku wrapped his arms around me.

"She'll be ok Sora. Kairi is a strong girl. She will get on with her life. Just like you will, right?" Riku said with a questioning tone.

I stared into Riku's eyes as he loosened his grip slightly. He had a beautiful body and mind, and I didn't want to see him hurt. He had already been hurt enough with his ex-boyfriend's death. I never wanted Riku to hurt again. He deserved a first-rate life.

"Of course Riku. I'll get over Kairi with you." I said with a smile.

"Good, now let's get home. It's really dark out here." He said with a forced laugh.

"Just lead the way Riku." I said as I out my arm around his waist.

Riku reached over and parted my hair so that it wasn't in my face, and then kissed me on my sore cheek. I chuckled at him, and he then decided to start massaging my shoulders as he moved behind me. Riku rhythmically moved his hands in beat with some unknown rhythm; it was an amazing feeling. I never wanted him to stop, but he had to. We reached the house.

Mom was waiting in front of the house with extended arms. She gave Riku and I a round of hugs, and then sent us to bed. I walked to my room and fell onto my bed, with Riku shortly behind me. He smiled and then kicked off he shoes and then went to sleep. My shoes were sent flying in the same fashion that Riku's were, and then I joined him in a deep sleep.

The wind was howling when a shaking motion awoke me. I opened my eyes to see Riku sitting on his knees shaking my shoulder. He had a certain amount of fear in his eyes. I had never seen him scared before. Now he had me scared.

"What's wrong Riku?" I asked inattentively.

"I'm scared of this storm Sora. Can you hold me?" He asked with question.

"Of course Riku. I'm your boyfriend. Don't even ask next time; just do it." I said as Riku lied down and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.

I fell back asleep again with Riku holding me in his arms. It was the greatest feeling I can remember, but I could still feel a shiver from Riku, so I pulled the blanket up further on us. He stopped shivering and I fell back to sleep. I dreamed of Riku and I growing old together in perfect harmony.

I awoke this time to a hard rain. The house was being beaten into the ground by this rain, but Riku was still asleep. I started to move slightly without trying to wake up Riku, but it was no use, he was up the first time I moved. I smiled at him, and him me. I felt so great since I picked Riku, I hopped that the feeling would stay.

"Sleep well Riku? Did my snoring bother you?" I asked with a smirk.

He smiled at me, yawned, and then answered. "If you snored I didn't notice."

"Good, I'm really bad for snoring and keeping everyone awake. It's happened before." I said half joking.

"I'm glad school is out for the summer, aren't you?" Asked Riku as he grabbed some of his clothes to change into.

"Of course Riku, who wouldn't be?" I asked rhetorically.

"Kairi isn't. She hates being stuck at home all summer. Now she will be really stuck…" He tapered off before finishing his sentence. "Sorry."

"I'm glad you didn't finish that sentence Riku. I feel bad enough." I said as I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom and reaches for the door, but was stopped by Riku. He stared down at me and then pushed me gently away from the door. I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. He had me against the wall before I knew what he was doing. I looked in his eyes expecting to see anger, but I only saw love.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Riku. I just wanted to see how you like it." Riku said as he released my wrists from his grip.

"That's ok Riku, just warn me next time." I said as I rubbed my wrists. "I am going to go take a shower now; you can join me if you like." I said as I opened the door.

Riku looked at me lustfully, and then quickly followed me in. He closed the door and stripped in a matter of seconds. I laughed as he jumped in the shower as I was still taking my clothes off. He turned the shower on and then motioned for me to step in. I chuckled again as I looked at his hair while it was wet. He looked like a wet dog. He hit me in the shoulder as I stepped in.

We had a great shower together…

I walked out of the bathroom with my shirt still around my head. I pulled it over my head and then walked towards the kitchen. I knew my mother was awake because I could hear her cooking. Riku came up behind me and hugged me. I wasn't expecting it, and I couldn't balance myself, so we ended falling into the kitchen doorway. Riku quickly stood up and moved away from me. I picked myself up, and then looked at the slightly embarrassed Riku. He was red in the face and was trying to avoid eye contact with Mother, who was giving him and I a death glare.

"Sorry Mom. Riku caught me off guard. It won't happen again." I said as I moved closer to Riku.

"Can you guys just keep it down in the mornings? Whatever happened to the peace and quiet?" She asked as she flipped the pancake in the pan in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Riku said as he gave Mom a loving hug.

She smiled, and then went back to cooking. I think cooking was the only thing that kept my mother slightly sane. That and cleaning were the only things she really did. I hope that work might keep her mind off of me. She supports my decision; she just wishes that I had chosen something else.

I looked at Riku who was now walking towards the table. I followed him there and sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He placed his left hand on my left shoulder and held me close. I had never felt better in my life.


End file.
